


Polaroids

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Pictures, Polaroid, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Request: how would slash react if when he went away for tour, his girl snuck some sexy polaroids of herself into his suitcase 🤭
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 7





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

So, he had just gotten into his hotel room, straight after the show, already missing his girl.

He took a quick shower to get the sweat off his body and when he opened his suitcase to pick some underwear, he found her pictures in there.

Taking a quick scan he noticed that in half of them she was in situations where she could have not taken the picture alone. She had her hands bound somehow or just in a position in which she could not take the picture the way it was taken and Slash briefly wondered how she did it.

That question however, would stay for later, post-orgasm thoughts. He could feel his dick hard between his legs and no longer bothered looking for clothes.

He laid on the bed, pictures scattered around him, and immediately held himself in his hand, starting off with slow, teasing movements.

He had a specific picture in hand, one of Y/N on her knees with her hands behind her back, held by a pair of handcuffs, and her mouth open with her tongue stuck out. The look in her eyes was so sinful that he could barely stop himself from immediately speeding up his hand.

As his pleasure began to take over he started looking through the other pictures, until his eyes fell on one that she had taken it herself.

He could only see her upper half. She was naked, a couple hickeys adorning her skin, with one of his snakes wrapped around her frame. The animal was sliding all the way around her, right between her breasts, and she held its head with her hand, giving it a smile as the creature leaned towards her face.

“Fuck baby…” He moaned, holding tightly to the picture, crumpling the edge a little.

His speed had picked up a lot now that his mind was conjuring the filthiest scenarios possible… Some of them had actually happened already.

Soon -a bit sooner than usual- Slash felt his high wash over his body. His head was thrown back against the pillows, hand jerking him off furiously as spurt after spurt of cum landed on his chest, covering his otherwise hazelnut skin in white pearls.

He took a couple steadying breaths before reaching for the phone and dialing Y/N’s number.

A few rings later, her happy voice filled his ear. “Hey baby!”

“Hey baby girl…” He smirked.

He could tell Y/N was smiling on the other end of the line as she spoke. “You found the pictures then?” She guessed, considering he only used the pet name during sex.

“I did.” He groaned, eyes darting over them again. “Who the fuck helped you out?”

“Someone who doesn’t mind having a threesome with us.” Was all the information she gave, laughing as he groaned in frustration. “We’ll discuss it when you get back.”

“And we will add more pictures to the collection.” He said, finally cleaning the cum off his chest with some tissues that rested on the nightstand.

“I wanted to give you some covered in your cum but I wanted to surprise you. Guess you can help me out now…”

“Fucking hell woman…”


End file.
